


Хвост журавля

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: У Цукишимы не так много тайн, и он за них спокоен: никто не сможет его раскусить. Куними любит наблюдать, и ему любопытно, что у Цукишимы под скорлупой. «Не так мы и похожи», — думает каждый из них.





	1. Цукишима Кей

Интенсивный лагерь для перспективных первогодок. Перспективный. Слово, которое никогда не придёт на ум при первом взгляде на Куними Акиру.

«Нет, спасибо», — хором открещиваются они от энтузиазма Коганегавы в первый же день. Официальных тренировок было и так достаточно. Цукишима косится на эхо своего голоса; тот виду не подаёт, но Цукишима видит чуть больше, чем другие. Он видит, что безразличный на первый взгляд Куними наклоняет неразблокированный экран своего телефона и рассматривает отражение Цукишимы в тёмной поверхности.

Цукишима расслаблен. Он ничего не увидит.

Они выходят из зала — оба не торопятся, поэтому получается, что вместе, — переодевают обувь и замирают у шкафчиков. И что дальше?

— Наверное, ужин? — предполагает Куними. Его взгляд и весь вид создают впечатление, что его можно оставить на неделю и он будет рад. А вернувшись, увидеть его на том же месте.

Как добраться, они, конечно, не знают. Перед началом лагеря их проинструктировали, что спать они будут в свободных комнатах общежития и есть вместе с остальными учениками Шираторизавы. Но где это общежитие?

Куними приваливается спиной к стене. Из зала слышны споры и пока что редкие удары. В дверном проёме мелькает Хината, встречается взглядом с Цукишимой. Лицо у него, конечно… Вот наглец. Придурок. До сих пор поверить сложно.

Цукишима снова закипает и напарывается на взгляд Куними. Тот хмыкает и опускает глаза в телефон.

Их выручает шираторизавский первогодка, один из мальчиков на побегушках. Он провожает их до столовой и показывает, куда идти потом. Куними идёт позади, оба молчат, но чужое присутствие всё равно ощутимо, Цукишима ни на мгновение не забывает, что не один. Машинально ведёт плечами.

В столовой полно людей, должно быть, у всей Шираторизавы время ужина, Цукишима чувствует себя ещё более скованно. Он готов развернуться и уйти, но если не поест, от голода потом будет трудно заснуть. Он даже не возражает, когда Куними садится рядом: тот хоть немного сглаживает ощущение, что Цукишиме здесь не место. По крайней мере их, чужаков, двое. Лишь бы не болтал.

— Ваш коротышка ужасно наглый, — говорит Куними, опустошив свою тарелку наполовину. Цукишима снова чувствует бесящую неловкость, когда стыдно за чужой поступок. Куними смотрит на него с интересом. — Я бы его игнорировал.

Что он мелет? Игнорировать Хинату, как проигнорировали в средней школе Кагеяму? Смешно. Тот же будет доставать, пока не получит, что хочет. Цукишима начинает сомневаться, что Куними так уж хорошо видит людей.

К тому же у Хинаты с Кагеямой из Китаичи кроме тупости и твердолобости ничего общего. Как и у Кагеямы нынешнего.

— Я-то не идиот, — вежливо улыбается Цукишима, опускает взгляд на поднос. — И креветка не королевская.

Он сам не верит, что защищает Хинату, который только что взбесил его сильнее, чем когда-либо.

Рука Куними с палочками в руках замирает на пару секунд. Потом он продолжает есть.

— Мало того что креветка, ещё и не королевская, — ровно говорит Куними. Сочувствует он, пытается поддеть, просто поддерживает разговор — непонятно. Цукишиме вообще непонятно его внимание и почему сам он продолжает слушать негромкий голос, когда можно сделать вид, что не расслышал за общим гулом.

— Не волнуйся ты так за него, — обращается Куними к своим палочкам, и вот это точно подколка. Цукишима не говорит «отвали» только потому, что прекрасно знает: Куними это только порадует.

Ещё четыре дня тут торчать, господи.

Изо всех сил он надеется, что расселят их завтра по разным комнаты, даже всерьёз задумывается, не поменяться ли в случае обратного.

Распределяют их по двое, Цукишиму — в одной комнате с Хякузавой из Какугавы. Это прекрасно. Не Куними и даже не кто-то раздражающий вроде Коганегавы. Хякузава с ним молчалив и вежлив. Вечером они выключают свет, и когда глаза привыкают, Цукишима различает в темноте треугольник согнутых ног: Хякузава на кровати тоже не помещается.

Удивительно, как двухметровый Хякузава в одной с ним комнате оставляет меньше ощущения присутствия, чем безразличный Куними в огромной забитой столовой. И не оставляет чувства опасности.

Должно быть, это потому что он тюфяк. Цукишима поворачивается на другой бок.

* * *

Ночью хочется в туалет. Шататься по незнакомым коридорам нет никакого желания, Цукишима ленится и терпит. Вот только приспичило так сильно, что не удаётся заснуть; он со вздохом садится на кровати. Очки в футляре, футляр на столе, стол — под окном; Цукишима отправляется без них.

В уборной Куними. Он сутулится над раковиной и чистит зубы так медленно, будто давно заснул, а рука движется рефлекторно.

— Очаровательная, — говорит он и меняет направление щётки. Добавляет невнятно: — Пижама.

Паразауролофам на его футболке в самом деле нет равных, но Цукишима сердится и скрывается в кабинке. Куними к нему не цепляется, у него слишком ровный тон, и внутри тянут беспокойные струнки. Сейчас он слишком похож на рыбака, который часами сидит в лодке, не двигаясь; он так долго ничего не делает, что становится частью пейзажа. Вот только это неправда: он наблюдает.

Лучше бы он пытался его поддеть.

Куними всё ещё в уборной, когда Цукишима выходит. Всё ещё чистит зубы. Раковины всего две, приходится встать рядом.

— Пятнышко пропустил, — не может сдержаться Цукишима, включая воду. Куними наблюдает за ним в зеркале, Цукишима жалеет, что открыл рот. И что не взял очки.

— Ты не похож на того, кто заглядывает другим в рот, — Куними обдаёт его мятным вкусом.

— Так и есть, — Цукишима поспешно домывает руки. — Не смотрю и ничего не вижу.

Он закрывает кран. Слышен только шорох щетины по зубам — шурх, шурх, будто негромкая лодка покачивается в тишине.

Куними прицельно за ним наблюдает, теперь это ясно наверняка. Изучает.

Раздражает.

— Хм, — отвечает Куними.

Выходя из уборной, Цукишима приподнимает и отводит плечо, избавляясь от невесомого ощущения в затылке. Он не понимает такого внимания и почему под рёбрами пусто от голода (он же нормально поужинал). Он неплохо читает людей, но что Куними от него нужно, не понимает. Хуже не придумаешь.

В комнате он снова трёт затылок: дурацкие мурашки всё не проходят. Он ложится, и перед глазами маячит пена от зубной пасты, которая стекает по бледному запястью. Цукишима натягивает одеяло на голову.

* * *

Днём его больше беспокоит Хината. Он притягивает внимание, и когда кто-то говорит «Хината Шоё», взгляды как магнитная стрелка обращаются к нему. Затем слышится «коротышка из Карасуно», «Карасуно», и взгляды впиваются в Цукишиму. Его это бесит. Хочется, чтобы на него меньше смотрели. Из-за всего этого внимания взгляд Куними выделяется как знакомый в толпе чужаков.

Сам Куними из кожи вон не лезет, делает что говорят; не ленится, но прикладывает ровно столько усилий, чтобы не получать замечаний. Никаких лишних движений. Такая точность впечатляет. Он не отсвечивает и прекрасно консервирует энергию.

Взглянув на него, не скажешь, что он перспективный. Цукишима играл против него три раза и знает, что это ошибка.

Цукишима задерживается после обязательной тренировки, затем задерживается в столовой, и сидя на кровати с зубной щёткой в руках, не торопится.

Он отлично помнит один славный день в садике, крепче всего засевший в голове среди других детских воспоминаний. Их вывезли в парк, нужно было составить букет и получить звёздочку от воспитательницы. Маленький Цукишима дышал густыми лесными запахами; не очень-то хотелось рвать цветы и обламывать ветки, да и вообще составлять букет.

Он подобрал с земли несколько отвалившихся цветущих веток — должно быть, другие ребята оторвали их и потом выбросили. Добавил к ним симпатичной травы и решил, что это достойно звёздочки.

Воспитательница сказала, что можно подарить свой букет кому-нибудь симпатичному; у неё в руках штук десять букетов уже срослись в огромный веник. Остальными ребята забросали девочек, даже теми, которые те сами им подарили.

В его группе было несколько ребят, с которыми Цукишиме было интересно, и был лучший друг. Никто не нравился Цукишиме больше, даже воспитательница.

И вот он замер перед своим другом, с прекрасной композицией из травы и обломанных веток в вытянутой руке, и ребята вокруг один за другим тоже замерли. Цукишима едва взглянул на их лица, как понял, что сделал что-то не то. Он уже знал, что не будет делать это снова, как только разберётся, что именно: быть скованным десятком странных взглядов ему не понравилось.

А потом кто-то хихикнул это слово. Остальные подхватили, и слово шепотками разнеслось по всей группе.

Цукишима, не зная пока, что это слово значит, зато явно ощущая границу, которая отделяла его этим словом от остальных, его от нормальных, стоя с горячими щеками перед своим молчавшим другом, знал, что не допустит такого снова.

Был ещё один день, в младшей школе. По дороге домой к нему пристала девочка, повторяла, что они вместе учатся и что Цукишима-кун такой крутой. Цукишима ускорил шаг. Он её не помнил.

Она увязалась с ним до самого дома, а когда Цукишима попытался зайти уже к себе, ухватила его за рукав и дёрнулась вперёд.

Цукишима увернулся, и девочка клюнула лбом забор.

«Она же просто хотела тебя поцеловать», — со смехом сказала потом мама.

«Я лучше Ямагучи поцелую», — ворчливо ответил Цукишима.

Тягучее молчание снова напомнило ему о дне в парке. Он обернулся на маму. Её лицо освещало яркое солнце, оставляло глубокие тени, и улыбка казалась приклеенной.

«Не надо», — сказала она.

Цукишима пожал плечом, сказал, что он, конечно, пошутил, пообещал извиниться перед той девочкой… затараторил, чего никогда не делал. То слово билось в голове как барабан. Цукишима его возненавидел.

Сидя на кровати, Цукишима коротко выдыхает, сердясь, и берёт себя в руки.

Не так уж поздно. Две кабинки из четырёх заняты, причём в одной над стенками возвышается черноволосая макушка. Незнакомый парень — не из лагеря — быстро чистит зубы, упираясь ладонью в край раковины. Цукишима чувствует себя нежеланным гостем. Неуютно.

Он встаёт у свободной раковины, чтобы скорее расправиться с этим, накрыться одеялом и послушать музыку перед сном. Смывается вода, хлопает дверца кабинки, в зеркале из-за плеча Цукишимы недовольно выглядывает Гошики. Цукишима отходит к стене, уступая ему место помыть руки, а потом думает, с чего бы. Он так раздражается на него и сам на себя, что ждёт, пока уборная не опустеет.

В одиночестве можно расслабиться и прийти в себя. Утекающая весь день энергия останавливает свой бег в обратную сторону и медленно начинает накапливаться. Цукишима неторопливо чистит зубы, глядя в стену между раковиной и зеркалом.

Дверь открывается и закрывается тихо. Шаги за спиной Цукишимы замирают. Даже не глядя в зеркало, он может сказать, кто там.

Цукишима хмурит брови, оборачивается. «Что тебе от меня нужно?» — хочется спросить напрямую, но так дела не делаются. Запоздало понимает, что у него пена на подбородке, должно быть, это сбавляет ему грозности.

Куними отводит глаза и заходит в кабинку.

Можно поторопиться и убраться поскорее, больше с ним не пересечься, хотя бы сегодня. Цукишима не торопится.

Куними двигается медленно, ноги почти подволакивает. Выдавливает мыло и трёт ладони, будто обнимает одной другую.

Что-то происходит. Каждый взгляд и фраза складываются, недоумение Цукишимы и ощущение загнанности заряжают воздух, и когда рядом никого, накопленное электричество заполняет всё помещение. Требует разрядки.

Чёлка занавешивает Куними глаза, в зеркало он не смотрит, смывая мыло, и Цукишима косится на его шею. Его привлекает участок челюсти между ухом и тёмными прядями, плечо скрывается под футболкой, верхние позвонки выделяются от сутулости. Он может услышать «хватит пялиться» в любой момент, но Куними, наверное, просто поймает его взгляд глазами, даст понять это молча и добавит новую подробность к тем, что уже успел о нём насобирать.

Куними нажимает на дозатор и намыливает руки. Как бы Цукишиму ни напрягало незнание его мотивации, под взглядом Куними он чувствует себя видимым. Это подкупает.

То, что Куними пошёл на второй заход, не прошло незамеченным. Всё больше похоже, что он тянет время. Как и Цукишима.

— Ты ведь плохо видишь без очков, правда? — Куними не поднимает головы. Тон у него не вопросительный. Цукишима складывает прополосканную зубную щётку в футляр, маленький жест немного наводит порядок в голове.

Не вопрос — скорее, предложение. Лёгкий толчок в спину, вот только куда: из тени под свет или всё-таки в пропасть?

— Ну так, — уклончиво отвечает Цукишима и вытирает рот от пены. Сердце в ожидании бьётся чутко.

Он набирает в горсть воды, чтобы плеснуть на лицо, забывая, что очки на нём. Замирает. Куними сжимает двумя пальцами оправу и аккуратно снимает, убирает на раковину.

Склонённая спина напряжена. Цукишиме и хочется, и не хочется посмотреть ему в глаза.

Он плещет в лицо холодной водой и забрызгивает отложенные очки. Поворачивает голову. Куними смотрит на него, поглаживая себе большим пальцем губу. Цукишима не помнит за ним такой привычки.

— Пятнышко пропустил, — едва размыкая губы, говорит Куними и кладёт большой палец на угол рта Цукишимы. Смотрит он искоса, куда-то над плечом.

Цукишима всегда умывается тщательно.

Когда он только начал носить очки, ему казалось, что стёкла — это преграда между ним и миром, иллюзорная защита. Но настоящая защита от мира появляется, когда их снимаешь и перестаёшь чётко видеть. «Плохо вижу, извини», «не заметил», — появляются оправдания, можно закрыть глаза на всё. «Ничего не было».

Цукишима немного поворачивает подбородок, и палец Куними сам по себе скользит от края губ к центру.

Цукишима тоже касается своих губ указательным пальцем, потом протягивает его к Куними.

Через минуту — непонятно, он потерял ощущение времени — на лице Куними появляется гримаса. Цукишиме так кажется: они стоят не вплотную, на приличном для малознакомых людей расстоянии. Он хватает очки и жадно натягивает их, впопыхах тычет дужкой в ухо.

Грудь у Куними ходит ходуном, воздух вырывается сквозь приоткрытые губы, в лицо бросилась кровь, выделила скулы яркими неровными пятнами. Куними, внезапно обрётший чёткость, сбивает с ног.

Он, должно быть, выглядит не лучше.

Через минуту Цукишима очень-очень аккуратно закрывает за собой дверь уборной и на деревянных ногах возвращается в комнату. Хякузава разговаривает по телефону с родителями. Цукишима заставляет себя расслабить лицо, расслабить спину, вообще всё расслабить, чтобы пальцы не дрожали от напряжения. Ненавистное слово из прошлого снова пульсирует в голове, прямо над раскрасневшимся лицом Куними.

Цукишима ложится на кровать и отворачивается к стене. От того, что он думает так про Куними, стыдно гораздо сильнее, чем от того, чем они только что занимались.

Хякузава заканчивает разговор, выключает свет, желает спокойной ночи, а Цукишима всё трогает и трогает свои губы, забывая, что так и не забрался под одеяло. Под пальцами мерещится чужое тепло.

* * *

Утром нужно встать, увидеться с Куними на завтраке, заниматься как ни в чём не бывало. Ноги немного ватные, будто не свои. Паниковать Цукишима не собирается: Куними это всё начал. Он и ответственный.

В столовой он специально ищет глазами Куними. Тот спокоен до уныния, без энтузиазма жуёт еду. Никаких следов вчерашней яркой реакции, трудно представить, что это тот же человек.

Куними отвечает на его зрительный вызов. Никак не меняется в лице, не кивает, просто удерживает взгляд; Цукишима расслабляется.

Хината мозолит глаза, его упрямство бесит. Цукишима отходит, освобождая площадку для следующей пары: игры двое на двое здесь постоянны. Он встаёт между Куними — тот следит за площадкой ровным, нечитаемым взглядом, так же мог бы следить за муравьями в формикарии или дремать с открытыми глазами — и Хинатой. Тот тоже следит, его внимание открыто, как нерв.

— Принеси воды, — говорит Цукишима последнему и протягивает пустую бутылку. Просьбу приходится повторить.

Хината режет его взглядом, моргает и становится собой-бестолковым придурком. Берёт бутылку, убегает.

— Крепко ты его невзлюбил, — негромко говорит Куними, не отвлекаясь от игры. Цукишима тоже следит: Хякузава выглядит не в своей тарелке.

Цукишима с раздражением хмыкает. Ему не нравится, что Куними будто сочувствует Хинате, это вообще не его дело.

Поэтому он не вдаётся в подробности, каким неудачником Хината заставляет его себя чувствовать, даже не желая этого специально, что хуже всего. Вместо этого он улыбается снисходительно:

— Кто сказал?

Куними обращает внимание на него.

— Я-то думал, ты по динозаврам, — тихо говорит он. Куними поддевает его, и беззлобно, всё с тем же ровным выражением.

Цукишима замечает две вещи. Во-первых, Куними явно не жалеет о случившемся накануне, это шутка-перемирие, протянутая рука. Цукишима фыркает. Взаимопонимание приятно.

— Кагеяма всегда был таким? — спрашивает он. Всё-таки тем для разговора у них ничтожно мало.

Перемирие вопрос о Кагеяме выдерживает.

— Сначала он мне даже понравился, — морщится Куними. Ясно всё.

Когда позже Куними обращается к нему в столовой, Цукишима соглашается, особо не раздумывая.

Потому что у него есть его «во-вторых»: если Куними когда-нибудь улыбается открыто, ему хочется на это посмотреть.

* * *

В туалет ему не нужно, зубы почищены, глаза слипаются от усталости. Цукишима заставляет себя не спать, ждёт ночи и уже за полночь выходит из комнаты.

Треть ламп выключена, такое освещение расчерчивает коридор на тёмные и светлые участки. Цукишима шагает то в один, то в другой, не торопясь, сонно, как и должен идти подросток, посреди ночи вставший в туалет. Голова работает лихорадочно и бестолково, ни за одну мысль не ухватиться, уловимо только опасение встретить в уборной всю лагерную толпу и выяснить, что Куними его разыграл.

За спиной аккуратно открывается и закрывается дверь, за Цукишимой следуют шаги, наступая на нервы. Сам он не оборачивается, не сбивается и не останавливается.

Он заходит в уборную. Куними заходит следом.

Цукишима был уверен, что они зайдут в кабинку, но дверцы довольно высоко от пола, две пары ног в одной кабинке будут слишком красноречивы, а занятие их владельцев — очевидным. У раковин и то безопаснее.

Куними рядом, сутулый и молчаливый, смотрит куда-то в шею. Цукишима скользит взглядом по светлой плитке, чтобы не пялиться на его расслабленные руки, свисающие вдоль бёдер.

— Не хочется в туалете, — вздыхает он.

Яркое белое освещение выдёргивает на поверхность их намерения. Беспощадно открывает их друг перед другом, выпячивая, чем они хотят заняться. В груди, где-то под горлом, тянет, будто щекочет изнутри.

Куними поднимает голову. У него светлое, симпатичное лицо. Глаза большие, это видно, даже когда они полуприкрыты. Ровное выражение ему идёт, делает черты строгими.

Красивый. Куними красивый.

Лёгкость и горечь свиваются внутри в странного, безымянного монстра. Цукишима хмурится. Во что он ввязался.

Хочется взять его лицо в ладони. Хочется провести по расслабленным рукам, от надплечий до кистей, ощупывать вены на запястьях и тайком касаться большими пальцами свободных шорт. Хочется наклониться к шее… Монстр из пустоты довольно, голодно ворочается, согревает жаркими боками живот изнутри.

Цукишима сжимает кулаки и мысленно даёт себе пощёчину. Приди в себя, идиот.

Взгляд Куними вдруг срывается от его лица вниз, грудь поднимается от сильного вдоха. Он поворачивается к раковине резко, будто пищевод свело тошнотой, и плещет на лицо водой, ещё, и ещё, делает пару глотков. Насквозь мокрая чёлка липнет к глазам, по щекам и губам стекают и срываются на футболку ледяные капли.

— Простынешь, идиот, — говорит Цукишима с холодом. Наклоняется.

Утешает, что Куними очень тщательно чистит зубы.

Губы Куними влажные от воды. И холодные. Это бесит. Хочется попросить вытереть, и потом уже повторить, но Цукишима молчит: он не уверен, что они повторят — что Куними захочет.

Он касается губами там, где вчера касался пальцами. Он целует Куними, по-настоящему. Сердце подвешивают в невесомости.

С волос Куними срывается капля, растекается между их губ. Куними приоткрывает рот. Сердце колотится всё ниже и ниже. Цукишима сжимает пальцы в кулаки и даже отводит их назад, чтобы руки не почувствовали волю, не потянулись к Куними.

Но губами касаться можно, и он касается, пока можно, двигает, осторожно сжимая нижнюю губу. Его будто прошили нервом насквозь. И когда Куними выдыхает ему на губы — нерв дрожит.

Нет ни смущения, ни стыда. Гораздо важнее узнать, что почувствовал другой, и не выдать себя. Они смотрят друг на друга с требованием, но каждый молчит.

Цукишима отсчитывает от десяти в обратном порядке: если цифры закончатся, а Куними так ничего и не скажет, Цукишима снова его поцелует.

Три, два…

— Ничего особенного, — говорит Куними и облизывает губы. Язык с нажимом скользит по коже и замирает в углу, подрагивая.

— Ага, — соглашается Цукишима. Сердце колотится как бешеное. Язык тянет от желания прикоснуться им к уголку губ Куними, во рту скапливается слюна.

Это его первый поцелуй. Куними засмеёт, если узнает.

Куними сглатывает — гулко, слышно, — Цукишима пару раз моргает, пока тот приближает к нему лицо.

Второй поцелуй более смелый. Внутри всё ворочается, ликует и обрывается, и поцелуй тоже обрывается, когда в коридоре слышатся шаги. Цукишима едва успевает захлопнуть за собой дверь кабинки. Куними остаётся снаружи, шумит водой.

Цукишима не до конца приходит в себя, даже оказавшись под одеялом. Нервы ноют, будто их оборвали. Хочется заснуть поскорее и забыть обо всём, а ещё сильнее — снова оказаться в туалете чужого общежития, и чтобы время остановилось.

Он всегда знал, что ему не нужны свидания, долгие беседы и частые встречи. Ему нужно время покоя, время на себя — учёба и внеклассная деятельность оставляют не так много.

В груди обмирает от страха.

Следующий вечер — последний. Ночью Цукишима никуда не идёт. Очень хочется обменяться парой фраз с кем-то близким, но самому писать нечего. Он берёт телефон, надеясь на сообщение от Ямагучи, но особо ни на что не рассчитывая.

Ямагучи в самом деле писал. «Будет тренировочный матч с Железной стеной». «Ноя-сан не принял четыре моих планера!» «Пять планеров!!»

Цукишима трётся носом о подушку. Приятно прикоснуться к привычному миру. Скорее бы вернуться.

«Молодец», — пишет он. Ямагучи отвечает бурным набором смайликов и звёздочек, очевидно, он рад.

Остро тянет поговорить с Куними. К счастью, номера у Цукишимы нет.

* * *

Прощальная линейка позади, тренер Вашиджо пожелал им удачи, будто послал на все четыре стороны, остаётся забрать вещи и освободить комнаты. Цукишима медлит. Открывает сумку и тупит. Складывает одежду для сна, бездумно разглаживая складки. Футляр с зубной щёткой. Хякузава забирает свою сумку, постельное бельё и уходит. Книгу и свитер. В коридоре оживлённо, сквозь приоткрытую дверь долетают обрывки будничных разговоров. Сменную обувь, грязные носки. Как достал этот лагерь, волейбола хватило по горло. Наушники — нет, наушники на шею. Хякузава, оказывается, забрал и его постельное бельё, а Цукишима и не слышал, спрашивал ли он.

Уезжать не хочется.

Цукишима медленно затягивает молнию на сумке, этот звук скребёт по позвоночнику. Всё.

Он поднимает голову. За дверью стоит Куними, наблюдает.

За его спиной проходит пара постоянных жильцов. Цукишиме хочется его прогнать, присоединиться, вместе дойти до ворот. Ни один вариант не кажется подходящим. Куними замер на пороге, повернув к нему голову, будто остановился у окна понаблюдать за птичкой и застыл, задумавшись. Шевельнётся птичка — отомрёт и он.

Всё это неправильно. Цукишиме не нравится происходящее, хочется, чтобы всё было не так. Надо скорее закончить с этим.

Он манит Куними рукой. Куними как загипнотизированный делает шаг, оглядывается по сторонам и проскальзывает внутрь. Цукишима закрывает дверь и подпирает её рукой. Не нужно затягивать, времени мало. Сердце бешено перегоняет кровь.

Через полминуты он выталкивает Куними и снова захлопывает дверь. Сердце стучит так быстро, что темнеет в глазах. Цукишима прислоняется к двери лбом — слишком резко, слышится глухой удар, — и так и замирает, восстанавливая дыхание. Он чувствует ещё не окрепшее, но ясное желание, оно заставляет его сейчас тяжело дышать и подвешивает сердце в невесомости, так что оно сладко и пугливо замирает.

Он хочет, чтобы Куними остался в его жизни.

Цукишима ещё раз несильно прикладывается лбом о дверь, помогая мыслям прийти в порядок.

За дверью слышится шаг, другой, затем они удаляются.


	2. Куними Акира

Все смотрят на коротышку из Карасуно, Куними обращает внимание на его тень.

То, как очкарик, Цукишима Кей, делает вид, что они с Хинатой не знакомы, и сам же срывается, Куними веселит. В самом деле ведь смешная ситуация, пока она происходит не с тобой.

Младший тренер уводит Хинату для разговора, и тень бледнеет.

— Добавили бы этого мелкого, какая разница, — хмурится Киндаичи. Разумеется, он за.

Цукишима держит руки глубоко в карманах и молчит, но лицо его застыло красноречиво. Будто он пытается скрыть, что у него ноет зуб, но боль слишком сильная.

Прекрасное выражение. Оно привлекает Куними, заставляет взглянуть на Цукишиму целиком.

Похоже, он нашёл себе безобидное и безопасное развлечение в этом интенсивном лагере для выдающихся первогодок.

Интенсивный. Антоним Цукишимы Кея.

Наблюдение вознаграждается первым интересным фактом уже вечером: Цукишима говорит «нет» с такой невинной издёвочкой, можно подумать, он получает удовольствие, охлаждая пыл более энергичных ребят. Кажется, он завидует, или мстит за то, что у него энергии куда меньше. Мелочно. Куними в большей гармонии с самим собой.

Следуя за Цукишимой в столову, Куними обдумывает, с какой стороны начать его клевать. Он забрасывает удочку с самой очевидной приманкой.

— Ваш коротышка ужасно наглый, — пробует воду Куними. При упоминании Хинаты Цукишима идёт пятнами. Куними мысленно себя поздравляет. — Я бы его игнорировал.

Должно быть, Цукишима в сильном раздрае после выходки Хинаты, потому что сейчас он совершенно не держит лицо. Куними не помнит, чтобы раньше оно было таким живым. Цукишима злится, и Куними очень нравится его взгляд, ревнивый. Вот и второй занимательный факт: сам Цукишима, его команда и взрослые могут сколько угодно распекать и отчитывать Хинату, но когда это делает кто-то другой, Цукишиме это не нравится.

— Я-то не идиот, — Цукишима берёт себя в руки и парирует снисходительным тоном. Добавляет, больше сам себе: — И креветка не королевская.

О чём он, до Куними доходит не сразу. Цукишима пытается ткнуть его в ответ, не зная точно больных мест. Кагеяма и их общее прошлое — так себе выбор.

Гораздо больше задевает, что в настоящем Кагеяма ушёл вперёд, а Куними не может.

— Мало того что креветка, ещё и не королевская, — говорит Куними, хотя собирался уже оставить его в покое.

Цукишима поправляет очки, сутулится, щурит глаза в фальшивой улыбке, которая Куними не обманывает. В нём кое-что спрятано, и Куними чует их сходство, даже не зная пока, в чём именно. Ему хочется расколоть эту уязвимость.

Но упоминание Кагеямы портит настрой. Они обсуждали это с Киндаичи: не хотелось сталкиваться здесь с Кагеямой, но не ценой того, что он окажется на уровень выше.

Ему не хотелось, Киндаичи просто машинально согласился.

— Не волнуйся ты так за него, — бормочет Куними напоследок и на сегодня заканчивает. У всех есть свои язвы.

* * *

Перед следующей тренировкой Цукишима не торопится переобуваться, стоит в дверном проёме и смотрит на улицу. Тянет холодом. Куними привалился рядом с обувным шкафчиком с телефоном в руках, делает вид, что ждёт Киндаичи, хотя тот уже в зале. Не хочется общаться, тем более после учёбы, поэтому он тянет до последнего. Если Цукишима вздумает возмущаться, Куними есть что ему возразить: он пришёл сюда первым. Поэтому он спокойно смотрит на фигуру в дверном проёме.

Ему нравятся ноги Цукишимы. Не самые мощные, что Куними видел за всё время в волейболе, и даже не самые длинные. Но что-то в них привлекает, может, в том, какие они жилистые, или в том, как твёрдо Цукишима на них стоит.

Куними не обманывает себя: если природа любопытства к Цукишиме ему пока не понятна, то причина интереса к мужским ногам ему давно известна. В голову приходит, что наблюдение — не такое безопасное развлечение, как он думал. Куними оставляет эту мысль при себе, пусть и не на первом плане.

— Я знаю, что ты смотришь, — говорит Цукишима, не оборачиваясь. Куними хорошо представляет, что в этот момент он кривит губы. — Прекрати, — и это первый и последний раз за весь лагерь, когда Цукишима говорит что-то по этому поводу.

— Я знаю, что ты знаешь, — соглашается Куними легко. Ему есть чем парировать: — Кого высматриваешь?

Цукишима разворачивается. Всё время, пока он переодевает сменку, на его лице кислое выражение.

Вскоре появляется Хината.

Даже осознав небезопасность, Куними говорит себе, что может прекратить в любой момент, и не перестаёт наблюдать. Небезопасность состоит в том, что наблюдение за Цукишимой влияет и на него самого.

Похоже, у Цукишимы вьются волосы, поэтому он так коротко их стрижёт. Когда раздражается, похож на сердитого цыплёнка, но только рядом с коротышкой из Карасуно.

Цукишима обсыпает Хинату подколками. Подколки падают на благодатную почву: Хината воспринимает все до единой и реагирует честно: он очень простой. Цукишима его уязвляет. Вот только от всех уколов, всех язв Хината оправляется очень быстро. Его психика регенерирует стремительно, и в этом он на два шага впереди Цукишимы: тот вообще не кажется эластичным, и хоть не каждая колкость попадёт ему по больному, вмятины на внутренних тканях выправляются долго.

Ну, так Куними кажется.

Ещё ему кажется, недолго, что Цукишима цепляется к Хинате не просто так. Но уже через день отказывается от этой мысли: в их вражде нет ничего подводного. Колоритная парочка. Куними и сам не в восторге от таких живчиков, но Цукишима отпускает колкости одну за другой, и они слишком личные, любому видно, что Хината чем-то его задевает. Каждый укол больше говорит о Цукишиме, чем о Хинате, и не в его пользу.

Куними сталкивается с ним в туалете во второй раз. Ничего необычного, вот только Цукишима смотрит гневно, будто Куними пришёл к нему домой. Пена от пасты капает с его подбородка на пол.

Поскорее бы уйти. Но перед тем как зайти в кабинку, Куними ловит напряжённые лопатки под футболкой, и торопиться уже не хочется. Он заключает с собой сделку: если Цукишима всё ещё будет тут, когда он выйдет, Куними…

Куними не знает ещё, что сделает, и мысленно ставит пометку «по обстоятельствам».

Вообще-то ему хочется провести между лопаток и посмотреть, выгнется ли Цукишима в ещё большем напряжении или, наоборот, расслабится. Но этого он делать точно не будет.

Цукишима напряжён каждой клеточкой, сжимает зубную щётку побелевшими пальцами, в искажённых чертах появляется и пропадает растерянность.

Но он не уходит.

Его напряжение задевает и Куними тоже, тянется невидимыми щупальцами. Куними перестаёт его разглядывать, полагая, что так он спасётся.

— Ты ведь плохо видишь без очков, правда? — Куними не спрашивает. Голова похожа на слив, из которого вытащили пробку: все мысли утекли, он действует на инстинктах. Это опасно, к лицу приливает кровь, Куними ниже опускает голову.

— Ну так, — выдавливает между губ Цукишима. Куними всё-таки бросает на них взгляд: они раскраснелись от пасты с перечной мятой, ярко выделяются на лице. А когда были бледными, казались уже.

Цукишима собирается плеснуть на себя водой прямо поверх очков. Когда Куними кладёт пальцы на оправу и аккуратно вынимает дужки из-за ушей, обстоятельства яснее не становятся.

Цукишима всё ещё не уходит. Куними даже не прикоснулся к нему, но от собственного жеста в животе свиваются горячие кольца.

Однажды в садике или младшей школе Куними увидел, как один мальчик подарил другому цветы. У этого воспоминания нет подробностей, кроме одной: он хорошо запомнил лица окружающих в тот момент. Одного взгляда на них хватило маленькому Куними, чтобы понять: он так делать никогда не будет. Не будет делать глупостей. Отныне он будет наблюдать и делать выводы, потому что учиться на чужих ошибках выгоднее, чем на своих.

Под внимательным взглядом Куними кладёт большой палец себе на губу, смотреть на Цукишиму в ответ он сейчас не может. Сердце с каждым ударом сжимается сильно и больно.

Этот же палец Куними протягивает к губам Цукишимы, попадая куда-то в угол, и выдавливает оправдание, которое вряд ли кого-нибудь из них обманет:

— Пятнышко пропустил.

Цукишима дёргает подбородком, и теперь Куними может надавить на самый центр его губ. Цукишима повторяет его жест: касается пальцем сначала своего рта, потом Куними. Он напоминает рыбку, которая подплывает к крючку из любопытства, «одним глазком посмотреть». На крючке даже приманки нет. Он насаживается на голый крючок губой, и вот так, за губу, Куними тянет его на поверхность.

Куними смотрит на губы, которые трогает. Одним пальцем, двумя, поднимает вторую ладонь. Он разглаживает нижнюю губу большими пальцами, сминает верхнюю, и чувствует тёплые пальцы на своих губах, между своих губ. Цукишима тоже его трогает. Он теряет контроль над ситуацией.

Они молчат, не встают ближе, но пальцы — красноречивые и жадные. Верхние фаланги у Цукишимы твёрдые — он тренируется больше, чем пытается показать, — они давят на губы Куними и мнут, и Куними делает то же.

Цукишима сжимает его верхнюю губу подушечками, кольца внутри танцуют жаркий танец.

Вдруг он вздрагивает и тянется за очками. Смотрит на Куними из-за стёкол, будто видит впервые.

Лицо у Цукишимы горит, Куними чувствует, что у него тоже. Хочется прикоснуться ко лбу — о том, чтобы снова прикоснуться к Цукишиме, он запрещает себе думать, и так дышится тяжело. Но Куними не двигается, он сосредоточен на том, чтобы прийти в норму.

Цукишима без слов уходит, на излёте протягивая ладонь к его лицу — не глядя, поэтому касается щеки. До нормы Куними далеко.

— Не заболел? — удивлённо спрашивает Киндаичи, поднимая голову от телефона на колене. Куними качает головой и зевает — вполне искренне. Киндаичи улыбается: — Ты прав.

Куними забирается в кровать и смотрит в стену, крепко сжимая колени. Но когда Киндаичи перестаёт ворочаться и его дыхание выравнивается сном, Куними уже не хочется.

Ему нравится Цукишима. Все его недостатки, которых больше, чем достоинств, и откровенно плохие черты в глазах Куними ложатся на нём гармоничными мазками. Это делает его живым и честным, а их — похожими. Настолько, чтобы почувствовать узнавание в едва знакомом человеке и при этом не напороться на карикатуру самого себя. Цукишима его привлекает, сам по себе.

В том самом смысле.

* * *

Вчерашний случай в туалете его не беспокоит. Он крепко оседает в мыслях — произошло что-то важное, — но Куними уверен, что болтать Цукишима не станет. В конце концов, они оба ответственны, и свалить всё на Куними не получится.

Куними рад покинуть площадку и отдохнуть, когда пары меняются. Он устал от Коганегавы, едва его увидел, а Гошики напоминает ему Кагеяму и Хинату одновременно, с ним играть полезно, но тяжело.

Хината стоит тут же, пока Цукишима не посылает его за водой. Они остаются вдвоём — остальные незадействованные в игре двое на двое тоже стоят по краям площадки, но в основном поодиночке и парами, вот и они, выходит, отдельно от остальных.

Удивительно, как атмосфера отличается от их первого разговора в столовой. Как будто его и не было. Просто молчать приятно, но ещё хочется поговорить, и это ново.

— Крепко ты его невзлюбил, — Куними наблюдает с игрой Киндаичи, хотя надо бы — за другими игроками. Он имеет в виду Хинату.

Цукишима поднимает брови, вытягивает угол рта.

— Кто сказал? — наконец говорит он с беззлобной усмешкой.

Куними закатывает глаза. Сдержанное веселье в голосе Цукишимы похоже на самоиронию. Это добавляет ему очков.

Приятно, что он не стал отбрыкиваться. Похоже, он в присутствии Куними тоже расслабился. Куними позволяет себе шутку, тихо, чтобы никто не услышал.

— Я-то думал, ты по динозаврам.

Цукишима удивлён. В голове вертятся варианты, как ответил бы на такое сам Куними: «да, ты тот ещё вымирающий вид» — глупо, по-дурацки. Ещё глупее, что Куними хочется что-то такое услышать, хоть он и не знает, как Цукишима на самом деле к нему относится.

В итоге Цукишима молча улыбается. Улыбка немного нервная, но честная. Куними тоже чуть улыбается в ответ.

Куними ошибается. Уязвимость, которая заставила его посмотреть на Цукишиму дольше, чем на остальных, не в том, кто Цукишиму привлекает и с кем он предпочитает целоваться. Должно быть, осознание, что он по другую сторону границы, пришло к Цукишиме слишком рано, отчуждённость оплетала его с самого детства, одиночество вошло с ним в симбиоз. Сколько бы времени ни прошло, ни семья, ни товарищи от этого уже не избавят. Даже Киндаичи, добрый и привязчивый, столько времени тепло к нему относится, и их дружба взаимна, но изъян одиночества уже зарубцевался внутри.

Он до самого ужина намеренно не смотрит на Цукишиму и не разговаривает, если только не требует тренировка. Приходится заставлять себя не искать его взглядом. Если он всё правильно понимает, ночью это голодание окупится.

А после ужина Куними догоняет его у небольшой очереди к сдаче тарелок и говорит негромко:

— Полпервого.

Цукишима что-то доедает на ходу. Он не смотрит на Куними, Куними не смотрит на него, они как два спецагента под прикрытием.

Цукишима роняет «угу», не вынимая палочек изо рта.

* * *

В половину первого ночи Куними выходит из комнаты и видит спину Цукишимы. Тот шагает до уборной почти бесшумно. Куними тоже не торопится и следует за ним по расчерченному светотенью коридору. Когда Цукишима под лампой, Куними в тени, когда на свету Куними — Цукишима берётся за ручку двери.

Лицо Цукишимы то хмурится, то растерянно расслабляется. Не угадать, за что он сам с собой так борется, но факт внутренней борьбы приятен. Это Куними раскачал эту лодку, особо ничего не делая.

Но сейчас он собирается кое-что сделать. Он держит спокойствие, но даётся это с трудом. Он будто добровольно снял с себя верхний слой, и свежая кожа болезненна и чувствительна, она отзывается на каждый взгляд.

Он поцелует Цукишиму, и тот это знает.

— Не хочется в туалете, — морщится Цукишима. Ну и неженка.

— За соседней дверью душ.

Цукишима качает головой. Он прав: двое одетых парней в душевой после отбоя — откровенно до безобразия, в туалете будет проще сделать вид, что они просто столкнулись. Да и душевая, должно быть, закрыта.

— Во дворе.

Цукишима закатывает глаза, смотрит с насмешкой.

— На открытом пространстве? Нет, спасибо.

«Ну и заткнись тогда», — не говорит Куними, потому что Цукишима и так молчит.

У него вообще-то очень тёплая внешность: мягкая линия щёк, приятный оттенок глаз, живая мимика, губы часто складываются в улыбку. Если абстрагироваться. Вот только глаза щурятся в усмешке, из всего набора живых выражений самое частое — ехидная гримаса, а улыбка недобрая, и абстрагироваться не получается.

Всё это Куними тоже нравится. Это противоречие в глаза не бросается, оно органично. Цукишима отточил свою приятную внешность и едкое поведение в сплав, который привлекает, за которым хочется наблюдать. Во что-то красивое.

Колкость и ригидность. Уязвимость и пижама с динозаврами.

Куними ведёт по этим динозаврам взглядом, воображая, как выглядит под ними живот Цукишимы, а ещё — как будет выглядеть эта языкастая неженка не в общественном туалете, а на простыни, если к этому животу прикоснуться.

Голову полощет горячим.

Куними спасает себя в холодной воде, которую плещет, практически льёт на лицо. Чёлка слипается поверх глаз, не видно ничего. Кожу это остужает, мысли — нет.

Ко лбу прикасается что-то, разбирает и отводит волосы в стороны. Цукишима. Куними, кажется, падает, остаётся только его оболочка.

— Простынешь, идиот.

Цукишима немного выше, приходится тянуть шею.

Тепло касания тут же смазывается каплями воды, и Куними сердится. Надо бы вытереться, но отстраняться не хочется.

Он безотчётно вытирает капли языком, случайно касаясь чужих губ. Цукишима вздыхает. Так-то лучше.

Они стоят и прижимаются друг к другу губами. В животе сладко, в голове — тупо и пусто, бьющееся сердце подпирает горло. Куними будто засунули в чужое тело: его собственное так не реагирует. Счастье, что они соприкасаются только губами.

Цукишима сжимает и расслабляет их, и сердце Куними будто обсыпают мурашками, и они падают всё ниже и ниже. Он был так уверен, что сохраняет спокойствие, но не заметил, что эти поводья не в его руках.

Цукишима серьёзен, брови сведены. Так и хочется погладить щёку, пусть расслабится.

— Ничего особенного, — врёт Куними. Цукишима кривится, поджимает губы.

— Ага, — соглашается он.

Взгляд Цукишимы настойчив, скользит по лицу Куними — можно представить, что прикасается. Так и подмывает спросить, что Цукишиме нравится в нём. Но кто же так делает.

Глупость пережимает ему горло, Куними кашляет и всё-таки выдавливает её:

— Впервые целуюсь.

Это эксперимент над Цукишимой: будет ли он насмехаться, вытянется ли привычно угол его рта. Залюбуется ли Куними этой едкой улыбкой, застрявшей в нём как заноза, — так что это ещё и эксперимент над собой.

Цукишима остаётся серьёзен и едва заметно кивает. Куними считает, что был достаточно нехорошим мальчиком, чтобы поцеловаться ещё раз.

И это приятно так, что поджимаются пальцы.

Шаги в коридоре выдёргивают из морока и отталкивают их друг от друга. Цукишима с испуганным взглядом скрывается в кабинке, Куними склоняется над раковиной. Они как актёры, замершие в ожидании сигнала.

Дверь открывается.

— Куними! — приветствует знакомый голос. Коганегава. Его обычная бодрость спелёнута прерванным сном. Зачем ты здороваешься, идиот, думает Куними и ниже наклоняет голову. Лицо горит.

Коганегава не задерживается, тоже уходит в кабинку. Куними расслабляет плечи и утыкается лбом в край раковины. Цукишима смывает для виду.

Куними возвращается в комнату. Киндаичи размеренно дышит во сне; хорошо, что он спит крепко. В темноте Куними садится на кровать. В груди колет. Он трёт кожу поверх невидимой ссадины, но та не проходит, легче не становится. Мысленно Цукишима продолжает его целовать.

Ссадина в груди всё шире. Куними сгибается пополам, упираясь в колени лбом. Улыбается.

* * *

Куними разлепляет глаза невыспавшийся и голодный. Киндаичи уже проснулся и бродит по комнате. Всё указывает на то, что радоваться нечему, и Куними в полудрёме не понимает, почему ему так хорошо.

Это предпоследняя ночь в лагере, впереди полтора дня и отъезд. Это помогает очнуться. Как будто среди дёгтя Куними нашёл ложку с мёдом, и та досталась не ему.

Пальцы какие-то онемевшие, Куними трёт их, согревая. Онемение странное, и не только в пальцах. Ничего, уже на разминке он придёт в норму.

Привычные упражнения отнимают больше сил. Это от недосыпа, Куними не жалуется. Он хватается за каждую возможность отдохнуть, садится на пол и приваливается спиной к стене.

Хочется лежать в тени и прикрывать глаза от солнца или растянуться на веранде и смотреть на светящийся диск луны. Куними запрокидывает голову, вызывая в памяти ощущение света на своём лице. Вот так.

Он открывает глаза и видит над собой недовольное лицо Цукишимы.

— Хватит прохлаждаться, — говорит оно.

— Не завидуй, — вздыхает Куними и поднимается.

Цукишима не отходит, трёт концами полотенца щёки и лоб.

— Сегодня я буду крепко спать, — медленно говорит он, не глядя на Куними. — Отрублюсь, даже до туалета не дойду.

Куними молчит. Цукишима блуждает взглядом по залу, не замечая или игнорируя, что Куними всё это время смотрит на него.

Должно быть, его сильно пошатнуло появление Коганегавы вчера. Куними с раздражением смотрит, как тот прыгает по площадке. А может, он ошибся, и у Цукишимы ничего внутри не болит. В таком случае Куними запутался в собственной приманке.

— Разумно, — отвечает он.

Он вымотан. Он не хочет об этом думать.

Куними никогда не мечтал об отношениях, хотел даже, чтобы их не было. Свидания и долгие разговоры — слишком энергозатратно, это не для него.

Он мечтает отдыхать целый выходной, может быть, изредка целуясь с человеком, который ему нравится. Трогать красный гладкий след от очков на переносице.

…А?

Куними деревенеет и получает по лбу мячом. На него ворчат, кто-то кричит «извини!». Куними невидяще смотрит перед собой.

* * *

Перед самым отбытием Киндаичи не выдерживает его медлительности, говорит, что подождёт во дворе. Куними это и нужно. Он сдаёт постельное бельё и неторопливо идёт по коридору, бросая взгляды за двери, если они открыты. Останавливается.

Цукишима стискивает замок своей сумки, будто хочет оторвать. Куними хочет оторвать ноги от пола, но не торопится.

Цукишима замечает его. От так хмурится, что от одного взгляда лоб начинает болеть и у Куними.

Цукишима поднимает ладонь, сгибает пальцы к себе. Скупое приглашение. Куними ждал его.

На душе неспокойно, Куними не нравится, когда неспокойно. Появляется сожаление, что он вообще связался с Цукишимой.

Появляется и остаётся в коридоре, а Куними шагает внутрь.

Щёлкает замок в пазу, Цукишима прижимает руку к двери, вторую — кладёт Куними на талию.

На него смотреть больно, на лице гримаса, будто он что-то теряет. Но движения твёрдые, рука обнимает поясницу крепко, что бы он ни задумал — ему это действительно нужно.

От ощущения ладони на спине Куними всего вытягивает, в животе теплеет. Они немного соприкасаются бёдрами.

Цукишима вытягивает шею, приближая лицо к его лицу. Целует в щёку. Его наушники подпирают Куними подбородок. Губы прижимаются к коже, вздрагивают, пропадают.

Куними мог бы надавить ему на затылок, подтолкнув к шее, обнять в ответ, прижать к себе теснее; от одних мыслей под животом тяжелеет. Он выдыхает, чувствуя слабость.

И не успевает опомниться, как оказывается за дверью. С той стороны слышится стук. Он воображает, что Цукишима бьётся головой.

Сдвинуться с места не получается, Куними сглатывает. Ему кажется, он понимает, зачем Цукишима это сделал: это его благодарность. Похоже, Куними сделал для него больше, чем понимает — уж точно больше, чем собирался.

В следующий раз они встретятся весной. Будут изредка сталкиваться на соревнованиях, если Карасуно превратят свою чудесную погрешность в статистику, может, снова отыграют тренировочный матч. Цукишима будет скрывать торжество за невинными издёвками после удачных блоков, а во второй половине выдохнется и будет хмуриться, когда Куними начнёт играть в полную силу. Напряжённое будет противостояние, нервное и восхитительное. А потом сетку между ними свернут, и они разъедутся.

Хватит принимать желаемое за действительное, жалкий ты фантазёр. Через полгода вы даже взглядом не обменяетесь.

Куними растерян.

Второй удар с той стороны помогает оторвать ноги от пола. Куними наконец уходит.

Стоит взглянуть на происшедшее трезво. Если отбросить лагерную рутину, то три встречи в туалете, разговор в столовой и синхронный отказ, запустивший сближение — вот всё, что их объединяет. Это не верхушка айсберга, как ему казалось, это погрешность. Мираж, который развеется.

Куними с трудом не разворачивается, с трудом не замедляет шаг.

За спиной хлопает дверь. Цукишима быстро его догоняет.

— Подожди, — говорит он, плохо маскируя задумчивость ленцой в голосе. Но выглядит собранным.

Они подстраивают шаг и молчат. Куними вспоминает про шарф, наматывает его на шею. Молчание расслабленное, Куними благодарен, что Цукишима немного продлил их… что бы то ни было.

Во дворе шумят лагерные ребята, Цукишима с Куними останавливаются поодаль. Цукишима покусывает изнутри губы, потом тянет:

— Слишком быстро всё закончилось.

Его лицо расслаблено, но взгляд изучает Куними внимательно. Куними уверен, что понимает его правильно. Но потом глазам не верит: Цукишима прикасается указательным пальцем к губам, будто мимолётно чешет, а затем протягивает эту ладонь для рукопожатия.

— Я бы продолжил, — Куними пару раз проходится по углу рта, словно смахивает крошки, и протягивает руку в ответ. Рукопожатие тёплое.

— Куними, — изумляется Коганегава. Слышал их. — Я знал, что ты всё-таки втянешься! Очень рад!

Киндаичи тоже удивлён, но посмеивается молча.

Куними прячет прикосновение Цукишимы в кулак, кулак — в карман. Цукишима достаёт телефон, смотрит на Куними, вытягивает бровь:

— Ну?

Куними с сомнением нащупывает в кармане свой, но стоит разблокировать экран — сомнение развеивается.

Они стоят друг напротив друга, держат телефоны перед собой, почти соприкасаясь костяшками, и каждый записывает чужой номер. Уголки губ подрагивают, Куними прячет подбородок в шарф.

— Куними, запиши мой номер тоже, — заявляет Коганегава. Цукишима отходит. Куними перебирает в голове все варианты отказа, но сдаётся: с Коганегавой проще согласиться, чем объяснить, почему нет.

Киндаичи разговаривает с Хинатой, о Кагеяме. Куними уводит Киндаичи, подталкивая его в спину.

— Какая разница, как там Кагеяма, — говорит он и показывает коротышке язык. — В следующий раз мы вас размажем.

Киндаичи на прощание машет Хинате рукой. Он улыбается.

Где-то там маячит Цукишима. Куними уходит в другую сторону. Новый номер в телефоне не оставляет чувства потери. Будто всё, что было до этого момента, влияло на каждого в отдельности, а такая мелочь, как обмен телефонами, их связала.

Это даже смущает.

Куними не знает, когда они спишутся и кто будет первым. Хотя у Куними уже есть вариант сообщения: «Больше никаких туалетов».

Вряд ли это будет скоро: прошедшие несколько дней закрутили их слишком быстро, слишком…

«Интенсивный» — никогда не скажешь про Цукишиму и будешь прав, но только если никогда не видел работу его мысли на блоках и не стал объектом его интереса.

Чувств, позволяет сказать про себя Куними. Пока что это слишком громкое слово, но вектор верный.

Но в том, что они спишутся, Куними уверен. И это приведёт их к чему-то новому.


End file.
